(1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a throttle lever device of a power-driven backpack type, machine such as a power blower of the backpack type, a power sprayer of the backpack type, etc., which uses an internal combustion engine as a power source.
(2.) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a power-driven backpack type machine, such as a power blower, is usually provided with a throttle lever for controlling the operation of the internal combustion engine which is connected to a front end of an arm extending forwardly from one side of a main body, so that the operator can readily actuate the throttle lever. However, in the power-driven backpack type machine, the engine is secured to the main body in a position in which the arm supporting the throttle lever projects forwardly. Because of this structural arrangement, the conventional power-driven backpack type machine has suffered disadvantages. One of them is that a relatively large space is required for storing or transporting the machine, making it expensive to handle such machine. Also, when the machine happens to tumble, the throttle lever might suffer damage. To avoid this trouble, it has hitherto been usual practice to remove the throttle lever when the machine is transported. This has caused a delay in starting an operation when the machine has reached the destination.